Anime High School
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: My grandmother, "Your going back to Japan with me, when i leave." Those are the last words that my grandma spoke to me when she came. i suck at summaries. this is going to be abit oc/ban, but mainly oc/Dei. Naruto/Inuyasha xover with some other animes
1. The Beginning

this is the first story i've written that i've actually put up on something like this so i hope you all enjoy it and i'll try to keep up with updating it.

it says it's a Naruto/Inuyasha x-over, but it's going to have anime characters from Naruto, Inuyasha, Bakugan, Ouran Host Club, Pokemon, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach and maybe some DeathNote, Digimon and Code Geass.

it's rated "T" now, but that may change the more i write the story.

* * *

"Brianna, Are you up? It's your last day of school." yelled my mom from downstairs.

**~Upstairs in my bedroom~**

"Yeah, mom! I'm up," I hollered back, "I'm almost done getting dressed."

**~Back Downstairs~**

"Ok, dear." mom yells again before walking into the kitchen.

**~In Kitchen~**

My mom walks in and over to the counter pulling a mountain dew and granola bar out.

My grandmother says, "You should let, Brianna get her own breakfast in the morning."

My mom replies, "I would, but she eats the same thing every morning," Setting the items on the counter, by the door. "Not to mention, she heads out right went she gets down here."

Grandmother says, "Well, that must be a good thing than, that I'm taking her back to Japan with me."

As she finishes talking I come walking in wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. I walk over to my grandmother, who's at the table, and give her hug, than I walk over to my mom, who's leaning against the counter, and hug her, before walking over and grabbing my soda and bar off the counter and heading out to school.

* * *

please review and tell me what you think i'll add the next part soon


	2. Introducing Brianna Takahashi

I do not own Naruto or any of the animes used in this story, they belong to their rightful owners. Anyway if I did own any of them I would make major changes to some of the characters.

**

* * *

**

~Walking to school~

My name is Brianna Takahashi, I'm 13 (almost 14) years old. I have brown hair and brown eyes, my hair ends just at my shoulders, so it's really short. I live in the US, but I'm half Japanese, though no one can tell at first glance. I take after my mother's side of the family, and since my father's death a couple of years ago, I never talked with my Japanese relatives. That was until a month or two ago, when my grandmother came over.

**~Flashback~**

"Hey mom, Can Athena and Lucas come in? We have to finish a school project." I yelled taking off my shoes by the door.

Mom replies back, "sure, and Brianna, can you come into the living room?"

"Sure, mom!" I said back.

Athena replies, " We'll meet you upstairs."

"Yeah!" replies Lucas.

"Ok, see you up there in a bit." I say walking to the living room.

**~Living Room~**

I enter the living room and notice my mom sitting on the couch, I looked around the room and see someone in my father's chair. As I walk closer I notice the some one as my grandmother on my dad's side of the family.

"Oh, hello! Grandma Takahashi." I reply quickly.

"Hello Brianna, how have you been ?" Grandma replies sweetly.

"Good, and you, grandma?" I say as sweetly as I can. I guess it's a good thing I'm good at lying.

Grandma just says, "I've been good, but I'm here concerning you, my dear."

I reply shocked, "What me? Why?"

My mom spoke this time, "Well, before your father died apparently he talked with your grandma about your attitude her, and…" She starts crying.

"And I suggested you come to Japan when your going into high school," grandma continues, "I enrolled you at a Japanese High School, for next year."

"Wait, I'm not ready for high school yet, though." I protested, "I'm only going into the eighth grade."

**~end of Flashback~**

I looked up at the front of the school thinking, 'While this is going to be my last day, not just at this school, but any American school in the U.S.' I sighed and walked through the doors, only to be tackled from both sides by Athena, who was wearing a black tank top and black shorts, and Lucas, who was wearing a black Linkin Park t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

I replied being squished, "Guys, were just leaving seventh grade, not going off to college."

Athena and Lucas both let go and say together, "Sorry, Bri!"

"It's fine," I reply smiling at both of them. "Let's get to class."

Athena says, "Ok, let's go"

Lucas just nods and follows me to class, thinking 'Bri, seems different today'

* * *

Ok, now does Lucas have a crush on Brianna? Who knows? *shrugs shoulders*

Yeah, Athena and Lucas were my best friends…Lucas: I used to play with him all the time before I moved  
and Athena was my best friend in fifth and sixth grade

Ok, before I leave you people I'd just like to point out if you stop and check out my profile I'd really like that. And don't forget to press that little review button just below this and Review my story

This chapter is going to mainly focus on…well I'll just let you read about it how about *grins evilly*


	3. To Japan

this is the third chapter to this story..i know i haven't used any anime characters yet...i'm getting to it, they'll start coming in chapter 4, so hang with me please

* * *

~Chapter 3~ To Japan

Well it's been a week since school's been out, and today is the day I'm going with my grandma to Japan. I've had my bag packed for a good 5 days before with just some clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, a brush, and my mp3 player and phone. My grandma said I wouldn't need anything else, that she'd get me some more clothes after I settle in.

"Brianna, Athena and Lucas are her!" my mom hollered up the stairs."Ok, mom…" I replied back wondering why they came since they talked me into telling them last week. At that moment I heard a knock on my door, "Come in"

In walks Athena followed by Lucas, who had something behind his back.

Athena says drawing my attention away from Lucas's back, "So Bri, your leaving today?""yeah!" I replied.

"Well, Lucas and I are going to miss you and…" started Athena before nudging Lucas.

"…and we pitched in and got you something to remember us." finished Lucas after sending a death glare to Athena.

"Oh…really?" I said with shock.

"Yep!!!" Both of them reply together as Athena nudges Lucas again.

I looked at Lucas as he handed me the thing behind his back; which was a small box, as I open the lid to reveal a beautiful silver locket. As I just stare in awe, Athena reaches over and opens it revealing on one side a picture of the three of us last summer at the beach, on the other side was an inscription of a line we have always said to others *One of us may be good, but the three of us are great* I just about broke down into tears, at the thought of them coming together to get me something. When Athena grabbed the necklace and put it around my neck is when the tears fell. I stood up from the bed and pulled both of them into a hug.

"Oh, thank you! You guys are awesome!" I exclaimed through tears.

Athena replies hugging back, "Yeah…the guy at the store we went to felt bad when we told what it was for and gave me and Lucas each a free one."

Lucas replies also hugging, "Yeah, I'm just going to have mine be in my pocket at all times."

At that moment my mom hollers up saying it's time to go, I pull away from them grab my bag and headed downstairs. Athena and Lucas following me like normal, since 4th grade we have been inseparable. Not to mention, without me, they would have killed each other along time ago.

I got to the bottom of the stairs, my grandmother was waiting next to my mom. I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug and telling her "I love her".

"Let's go, Brianna! This car is rental from the airport."

My head snapped over to her so quickly that I got whiplash for a moment, "What? Mom isn't driving us?" I looked at my mom with hopeful eyes.

"No, Brianna," was the only thing my grandma said as my mom shook her head no. "I thought it would be nice and quick, get on the plane with no one else there."

I looked at Athena, Lucas and my mom as my grandma set her hand on my shoulder leading me to the door. Once outside she lead me to the car, which was a yellow convertible. I set my bag down by where my legs/feet go and sat down and took one more look at my best friends and my mom as my grandma closed the door. Than walked around the front and into the her side. Starting the car, glanced at me before driving off, I just watched through the rearview mirror as we got farther and farther from the place I grew up.

~At the Airport~

The car ride here was a very quiet one, my grandmother parked the car in the lot. We got out with are bags and headed to the door as we passed the place that gives out rental cars, my grandma stopped and crossed out her name on the list and handed back the keys. We went straight to the flight to Japan area, we handed the person are ticket, who checked them and gave them back to us. Moving on we came to the metal detector and after getting everything metal checked out, my mp3 and phone and some of my grandma's stuff checked. We moved on into the long tunnel, to the plane, we found are seats got are stuff stored above them and sat down. Shortly, after a couple more got on and sat down, the plane was ready to take off. The plane trip was just as boring as the car, no talking between me and my grandma.

* * *

next chapter: Chapter 4: Meet Deidara

yay, Deidei is coming in next chapter


	4. Meet Deidara part 1

**hello people, i'm back...sorry for the late reply, but i'm going to split this chapter into 2 parts, cause i lost interest in this story and started a new one, but i figured i'd put up part 1 now..so you people, can read it and let me know what you think of it. So here's the first part of two parts of Meet Deidara**

* * *

~Chapter 4~ Meet Deidara

When the plane landed and we got off, I noticed a bunch of people standing around the metal detector. They all appeared to be gawking at something, I fought my way to the front of the group and saw about 10-11 people standing around in the center of the group. I just stared at them in the center of it was a person with orange hair spiked up and a ton of piercings. To the left of him was a blue haired girl with a flower in it. Next to her, looked like a gray/silvered haired man with his hair slicked back. Other side of him was a man with what I could see black, but everything else was covered up. Next to that was a guy from what I saw he had half his skin black and the other half white with green hair, by greenhead was a fairly short person with black hair and a orange mask.

On the left side of the orange haired man, was a guy with long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Next to him was a man who had shark like features and blue skin and hair. The second to last one looked like he was my age with short red hair. The final person was a blond guy with long hair and some of it pulled up into a high ponytail. They were all to far away from where I was so I couldn't tell much else about them, except clothes it looked like all the guys wore black shirts and black pants, the girl wore a black tank top that showed off her belly and black pants. The only guy not wearing a black shirt fully was the gray/silver haired person, it looked like he cut the front of his shirt to show off his chest.

"Brianna, let's go" I heard my grandma call from the other side of the metal detector.

I looked around me and it appeared while I was staring at the group of people, everyone around me all went past the metal detector. I picked up my bag and walked through it, after getting my phone and mp3 cleared again…I met up with my grandma. Then we both walked to the front of the airport.

~with the Akatsuki group~

The blond haired one was just looking around, when he spied a girl with short brown hair under a blue hat walking to the entrance of the airport with a elderly person.

"Hey, I'll be right back …" he says while walking off in the direction of the entrance.

The blue haired female replies, "That was weird, hm..Itachi"

The one called "Itachi" gave a nod and shrug about it.

~Airport Entrance~

I looked around and spotted a food stand and said, "Grandma, I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Ok, Brianna." grandma replied as I walked off toward the food stand.

~Food Stand~

I walked up to the stand and checked out the sign, glad my dad taught me Japanese before he died.

"Um…" I started while looking at the sign, "I'll just have a bowl of beef ramen."

"Ok, miss, " the clerk replies while getting ramen heated up on the stove , "It'll be done in a little bit."

* * *

**please review and i got the second part of this one done if i don't have it up with by wednesday..send me a message kicking me in the butt to finish this chapter and move on or something like that, please. i get distracted really easily and it's just giving me a hard especially with the end of 2nd term for me.**


	5. Update

**this is just a update chapter**

* * *

**this is a update, i've finally got my inspiration back for the rest of chapter 4- Meet Deidara..yayz. I'm post it up when i get it all done. So be ready cause the latest it should be done is by end of next week, so yeah**


	6. Meet Deidara part 2

**ok, everyone this is the long awaited second part of chapter 4 of this story...and i'd like to say sorry to my readers. If i'm ever a week late updating this story, send me a message telling me to get my butt and gear and get the next chapter up. I'm a person who will get distracted easily by things around me, or i'm working on stuff for school.** **The best part is i'm almost done with school i'm a high school super senior and i graduate about after this next term for me. **

**now for some info**

**"the akatsuki rock" means talking  
'the akatsuki rock' means thinking**

* * *

Just as I was finishing my order and turn slightly to sit down at a table to wait when I see the blond haired guy walk over. I looked at him for a second more before quickly looking away when he glanced at me, and smirked alittle making me blush lightly. I turn my attention to my bowl of ramen when the clerk handed it to me, after paying him, I went and sat down at the table I was before getting distracted. Just as I was starting to eat my ramen, the blond walked over to my table.

"Hey, un." he said, "Is this spot taken?"

"No, does it look like it is!" I exclaimed, "Oh, and hi."

"Mind if I sit with you, un?" he asked.

"Go ahead," I answered, "I'm not going to be here long anyways."

Sitting down across from me it was really hard for me to keep my eyes or mind, for that matter, focused on my food for more than 2 minutes.

"So…umm…what's your name, un?" he asked after what felt like years of silence, "mine's Deidara."

"Hello Deidara, my name is Brianna." I answered.

"Well Brianna, what brings you to Japan, un?" he asked again and I was starting to wonder if him putting "un" after every sentence was a habit of his.

"My grandmother!" I exclaimed, "She thinks it'd be better for me to go to a school here, I guess."

"Oh!" he said.

"Hey…um Deidara, I know we just met but do you want to exchange cell numbers or email?" I asked timidly, "you know in case we want to talk sometime."

"Yeah, that would be cool, un." he replies back, while pulling out a notepad out of his pocket and scribbles something down "here you go" hands over the paper with his cell number and email address on.

"Thanks," I reply seeing some space on the bottom of the paper and carefully rip of half of it writing down my own cell and email. "Here you go!"

He takes the paper and shoves it into his pocket than replies, "Thanks, we'll have to stay in touch while you're here."

"I'd like that." I answer with a light blush appearing across my cheeks, thinking 'He is cute and sweet along with easy to talk too.'

"Well I think I'd better go, it looks like my uncle is here to pick me and grandma up." I say looking over to my grandma and seeing my uncle, while standing up from the table and folding the paper into my pocket.

"Oh, ok." he replied alittle disappointed, "well bye, see you around than!"

I look at him and reply, "How about I send you a email or text when I get to my grandma's place?"

He perks up and nods, "Ok, um…I'll be waiting for it."

"Ok!" I smile and walkover to my uncle and grandma.

* * *

**Ok, review and tell me what you like and don't like and also tell me who the following characters should like/be dating**

**1) Runo (from Bakugan: Battle Brawlers)  
2) Konan (from Naruto Shippuden)  
3) Kagome (from Inuyasha)  
4) Haruhi (from Ouran High School Host Club)  
5) Ichigo (from Bleach)**

**and please tell your friends about this story, i'd like to get more readers and reviewers...i'll let you know next chapter what the couples are..if i don't get any votes for a character i'll just pick a person for them. **


	7. Mystery Stranger on the Street

**ok, people...i'm soooo sorry for not having this chapter up with in a week of the last one, but i get distracted easily and i've had a lot of stuff on my mind. 1) after my winter break is done i have exactly 3 weeks left of school, before i'm done with high school altogether and 2) my mind thinks up to many things for me to do at once and it may be alittle longer for updates, because for christmas one of my gifts was "Kingdom Hearts 358/2" (if anyone gives me spoilers about the game, i kill them...just kidding)**

**anyway on to the story now**

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

**_'texting'_**

**i own nothing but the none anime original people, the music that is mentioned does not belong to me nor will it ever. and if i owned Naruto, Deidara wouldn't have dead and Sasuke wouldn't have survived none of Deidara's bombs *gets shot by Sasuke fangirls* what? i'm not a Sasuke fan...he's annoying and a pain in the ass, i hate both Uchiha's but i have more respect for Itachi than i do Sasuke. Don't mind me swearing over here if someone mentions Sasuke or disses Sakura, i go into mini rant mood and it's hard to get me to shut up.**

* * *

~Later that month~

~grandma's house, my room~

I woke up early to my radio playing "Even Angels Fall" by: Jessica Riddle **(hehe, i love this song)** and to only find myself sing along with the song.

"You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be."

Before the song finishes I get up, turn it off and walk over to turn the computer on saying, "Got to see if I have any new emails."

While letting the computer boot up I grab my mp3 player and hooking the head phones into my ears, I start searching for a song to listen too. I finally stop at "Chemicals React" by: Aly and AJ**(good song)**, while pushing play I walk out of my room and toward the bathroom. I return to my room a couple minutes later, after discovering my monthly "friend" stopped by, taking care of it and cleaning up.

"Thank god, the computer is done warming up!" I say to myself in a somewhat pissy mood now that I know I have my "friend" here.

After getting on the internet I go to and clicked hotmail, followed by typing in my password and clicking sign in. "um…I have 30 emails?!" Going through them and noticing that most of them are junk that I could care less about. "Gah…who in the world came up with all this junk mail?" That's when I see something from my best friends; Athena and Lucas, "Aw, sweet it's be forever since I'd seen them." clicking on the email to read it I noticed then that there also is a picture attachment to it, as I let the picture come up I read the letter:

"Brianna, I miss you! Lucas and I went to are old hang out and you'll never guess who showed up. It was…Christian**(if you've ever read Vampire Academy it's not the same Christian)**, Lucas hated it, but I think he was just jealous because Christian asked, "Where's Brianna? I wanted to ask her something".

Sincerely, Athena"

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! Christian wanted to ask me something?!" I nearly faint from reading that, "Christian is the hottest guy in my school, who's also in my grade."

After typing up a reply to Athena and taking a looking at the picture of Athena and Lucas in front of are hang out, a old tree in the woods just outside of town. I decide to log off and shut the computer down and get ready for the day, when my phone went off indicating I have a text message. "Now what?" I pick up my phone and click ok on the keys so I could read the message. "hm…who sent this to me?" I asked while glancing at the sender spot, "Oh, it's from Deidara!" I answered myself feeling both alittle embarrassed for talking to myself about who just texted me. "So Deidara wants to ask me something, I wonder what it could be?!"

I grab some clean clothes, my phone and head back to the bathroom for a quick shower as I text back a reply to Deidara _'what do you want to ask me?'_, setting the phone on the bathroom counter, after sending the message, while dropping my clothes to the floor and getting the water on and starting to take my clothes off. Deidara sends back the reply to my question, _'sorry Brianna I think we should meet up somewhere so I can ask you'_. while replying back to him with _'where should we meet? And I'm taking a shower so it maybe a while for a reply to come back'_. Setting my phone back down on the counter and climbing into the shower letting the hot water run over my arms and relax my muscles.

~5 minutes later~

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my body and drying off. I notice there was a message on my phone again "hm…must be Deidara" , picking the phone up and reading _'how about we meet at McDonald's, if I remember there was one by where you live right?! And let's meet at 1:30 p.m, ok?'_ Thinking quickly and replying back _'yep, a McDonald's by my place and sure 1:30 sounds good with me'_.

"Now that my body is dry again, and clean, I can get ready more to meet up with Deidara."

Walking out of the bathroom holding my phone and wearing a dark purple t-shirt and purple sweatpants, I start walking toward the kitchen, where the smell of sushi and rice are coming from, thinking, 'gah, I never thought someone would get so sick of sushi, I may just grab something to drink and save my appetite for McDonald's.

~In the Kitchen~

"morning Grandma…morning Uncle Rob." I say walking into the kitchen.

"morning Brianna!" they reply back in unison.

"hmm… Grandma, is it ok if I just get something to drink for breakfast today?" I asked tentatively.

Grandma looks over at me and nods yes, than asks "why dear?"

"well, I kinda am meeting someone in a couple hours at McDonald's!" I answer back with my arms behind my back.

"ok, dear…have fun with your friend." she replies back.

~12:30 p.m. -that day~

I decided to walk to McDonald's cause It wasn't that far away, when someone called behind me.

"Hey, you there…Where are you going?"

* * *

**well there you guys go! Next chapter is finally up, and don't forget to press that little review button it does wonderous things. love ya all!!!!! oh, and i'll let you all now the couples either next chapter or the chapter.**


	8. announcement update

Well people I just thought I'd put up this announcement, I'M OFFICIALLY DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL….and I'm going to be updating my stories I have up soon and getting up some stories I'm working on.

I should have Pokemon Journey to Naruto World will hopefully be updated by this next weekend

Anime High should be updated by tomorrow night being the earliest

I'm working on the Sequel to my Naruto/Akatsuki 10 minutes in Heaven Story, the ItachixSakura relationship

I'm also writing a X-Men: Evolution story with the couple LoganxRogue

Along with a phineas and ferb story

I'm also in the process of rewriting another of my older stories, which is a Inuyasha story


	9. Enter Bankotsu and Deidara's Question

**hehe, i know i said in the update...i'd get this up earliest tomorrow night, but it's like 2:12 in the morning where i am and no one is up or talking to me and i'm bored so i figured i'd update this story. So yeah, i should be updating more recently now that i'm out of high school, but it will really help me out if someone sends me a message and kick my ass in gear and get my stories updated. Thanks and have a nice day!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, but Brianna...if i did look at the disclaimer for chapter 7: Mystery Stranger on the Street, and see some of the stuff i would change.**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

* * *

"None of your business!" I reply while turning around and folding my arms across my chest and getting a look at my mysterious follower, he had the long black hair that was pulled into a braid that ran down his back, with dark blue eyes and a purple cross on his forehead. "Oh, come on don't be like that…I just wanted to know where you're going!" The mystery guy says back unaware of the fact that I was checking him out.

Snapping out of my slight daze, "Oh, save it! What do you want anyway?" I ask with arms across my chest, "If you have nothing than I'm going."

"I just wanted to say your pretty and my name is Bankotsu!" He claimed while his hands go up to show he doesn't mean me any harm.

"Oh, really…" I start to say before my eyes look him over again, "…your kind of cute too and I'm Brianna!"

He smiles noticing this time that my eyes were checking him, "Well Brianna, how would you like to go on a date with me?"

"A … Date?" I just stood there but than glanced down at my phone and seeing the time, "shit, I'm still about 30 minutes away too" looking at Bankotsu, before turning to leave, "I'll have to get back to you on that date answer, later." Just as I was about to start running he grabs my arm and pulls me, back first, to him and slips a piece of paper into my hand.

"Well here's my number, give me a call when you decide!" He says with my back against his chest and his mouth next to my ear, next thing I know there's a warm breathe on the back of my neck, just before I feel a kiss. A shiver went up my spine as he lets my arm go and I take off running from him, thinking 'While I don't think I want to call that guy again, creep! I hope I don't run into him again.'

~30 minutes later/ At McDonald's~

As I walk into McDonald's and look around for Deidara, "He must be running alittle late." I say walking over to a booth to sit and wait for him.

~McDonalds, about 10 minutes later, Dei's P.O.V~

'God damn it, I'm 10 minutes late for the meeting.' I was thinking while I walked into the McDonalds building and looked for Brianna, only to spy her sitting at a booth near the window, opposite the door. As I walk over to her, I noticed her outfit wasn't what I topically see her wear, it was a dark blue tank top with a matching skirt and the only thing the same was her tennis shoes, but her hair was what got me to almost freeze in my spot, she wasn't wearing a hat and just let it hang down around her face, almost as if you'd see it in a picture.

"um, is this spot taken?" I asked standing next to the booths seat, debating on weather to run or stay before she answered.

"yeah, I'm kind of wai…" she started as she looked in my direction, to late to run now, "…Deidara, you made it." she said/finished for herself as she stood up and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"wha…what was that for?" I asked while hugging her back and letting go so she could sit back down.

"I don't know…I just felt like it…anyway what did you want to ask me?" she answered as I notice a light pink appear on her cheeks, as I sat down opposite her.

~McDonalds, back to normal- Brianna P.O.V~

"I don't know…I just felt like it…anyway what did you want to ask me?" I answered as I felt my cheeks get a little hot.

"oh, um…I just wanted to ask…um." he hesitated in his answer.

I just looked at him, than asked, "How about we get something to eat?"

"ok, sure …what do you want?"

A couple minutes later, Deidara comes back to the table with a tray of food. "ok, here's your big mac, fries and coke!" he replied and set my food in front of me.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed and started eating, however, we sat in silence for the entire meal, and when we got done eating he looked at me and sighed.

"Brianna, I've kind of been putting this off and… um…" he starts before taking a deep breathe, "…Brianna, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

***hides behind all Akatsuki members* don't kill me for leaving you all with a major cliffy, and YAY! Bankotsu finally decided to show up. Oh, and by the way the couples for this story are the following**

**1) is a love triangle between Deidara/Brianna/Bankotsu (starting off, changing later on)  
2) Deidara/Brianna  
3) Bankotsu/Kagome  
4) Tamaki/Haruhi  
5) Dan/Runo  
6) Pein/Konan  
7) Ichigo/Orihime,**

**sorry, if someone you like is not in that from the show, but i did ask what you people wanted for couples and only 1-2 people responsed so i picked the characters i liked from the shows**

**Dan: oh, come on...Brianna, you put me with Runo...**

**Me: yes, i did Dan...you like her and you know it, now tell the nice readers what i told you**

**Dan: fine, please be nice to Brianna and press that little review button **

**Me: *smiles innocently***

**Dei, Ban, Pein, Tama and Ichigo: press it please, or we won't hear the end of it. Brianna, will curl up into a ball on her bed and cry about her favorite story not being loved!**

**Me: *smiling innocently still* i would never do that, guys**

**Dei, Ban, Pein, Tama and Ichigo: YES, YOU WOULD!!!! *to readers* PLEASE PRESS IT AND SAVE US FROM A WEEK OF HER IN A EMO CORNER, SHE'S WORSE THAN SASUKE.**

**Me: OK, THAT'S IT...NEVER COMPARE ME TO FUCKING SASUKE...I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM SO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU. *to readers* oh, here's the next chapters title: Chapter 10, really chapter 7, Chapter 10: Brianna's Answer and Anime High Begins**


	10. Brianna's Answer and Anime High Begins

**ok, people...here's the next chapter and before i forget ****Deidara, Bankotsu, Pein, Tamaki or Ichigo...which one of you guys would like to say the disclaimer of my story. **

**Me: what? no takers...than *moves finger in front of them* Deidara, you say the disclaimer this time **

**Dei: aw, do i have to...un...**

**Me: yes *looks at Bankotsu, Pein, Tamaki and Ichigo* you guys are saying it the next times**

**Dei: fine, Brianna, owns nothing but herself, Uncle Rob, Grandma, Lucas...and at the end Kai belongs to Shinigami Satu**

**Me: thank you, Deidara...Bankotsu, your next chapter...so be where I can get you**

**"talking"**

**'thinking or song name'**

* * *

My eyes widen when he asks me the question and I looked down the now McDonald's garbage, sitting on the tray, "um..Deidara, I'd love too, but we just met and I just want to take it one step at a time, right now!" I explain while standing up, "I should go, bye Deidara."

"Ok," he looks at me, "I'll walk you back to your place."

"Ok, thanks!" I reply thinking 'let's hope that keeps Bankotsu away…probably won't though.'

**~Walk back to Brianna's house~**

"So Brianna, did you like anyone back in the U.S?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Well to be honest, no…I didn't, even though one of my friends has a crush on me, I just see him as a friend!" I explain.

"Oh, how close are you guys?" he asked with a little satisfaction that he believes he has no competition.

"I've known him since pre-school, I've just never thought of him as anything more than a friend!" I tell him unaware of the satisfaction over Lucas, that he has now.

He smiles and looks up, "your house, by the way you never did tell me the school your going to here?!"

"I didn't?" I asked, "Well I'm going to Anime High Boarding School and live on the campus."

Nearly jumping for joy he says, "really? That's my school! What grade you going into?"

After shaking off my surprised look I replied, "I'm going into the eighth grade, what grade are you in?"

He looked at me kind of shocked, "your and eighth grader? I'm going into ninth grade!"

"cool, and yeah what's it to you, so what if I'm an eighth grader?" I asked with a tough, don't you dare make fun of me attitude.

"nothing, it was just shocking…you don't act like a eighth grader would." he quickly replied sensing my sudden attitude change.

"Ok!" I said snapping back to my normal happy self, "Well bye, Deidara." I start walking up to the front door of the house.

**~Dei's P.O.V~**

"nothing, it was just shocking…you don't act like a eighth grader would." I quickly replied sensing her attitude change.

"Ok!" she said snapping back to her normal happy self as I sweat dropped thinking, 'Wow! Major attitude change.'

"Well bye, Deidara." she says while walking up to the front door.

"Bye Brianna." I say with a wave, as I turn to leave and meet up with the others.

**~Ban's P.O.V~**

As I watched Brianna and Deidara leave McDonalds and walk back the direction that Brianna came from to get to McDonalds, I was full of jealously and anger toward Deidara. I decided to follow them to see where they were going, as I thought to myself, 'Deidara, better not be trying to get his hands on her…Brianna, is going to be my girlfriend.'

I watched them for a couple more minutes than they stopped in front of a white house with light pink trimmings on the side. I was really wishing that I could hear what they were talking about, until I saw Brianna turn from him and walk up toward the stairs, and wave to Deidara, who waved back as he left too.

**~back to normal P.O.V~**

As I walked up the stairs and waved to Deidara as he left. Once I couldn't see him anymore I walked inside, took my shoes off as uncle Rob came over and said, "We're eating dinner at 6!"

"I'm not hungry, Uncle Rob!" I say while walking past him to go up stairs.

"I'll make you some and you can heat it up later." he says again.

"Ok!" I reply and go up stairs and walk into my bedroom.

**~Brianna's room~**

I grab my mp3 player off the computer desk and after putting the headphones on, I go straight to one of my favorite Hannah Monata/Miley Cyrus songs called 'He Could Be The One' **yes, i listen to Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus songs wanna say something about bite me, i'll bite back harder.** pushing play and putting it on repeat one, I just collapse face first into my pillow and start to sing along.

"Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
He's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name"

Next thing I know I fall asleep, still listening to the song.

**~time skip ~About 2 months later~**

It's been about three months since my grandma brought me to Japan, from America. It's also the first day of Anime High, starting today I'm going to be living at the very place I go to school. As I woke up to my radio playing, this time, 'Burn It To The Ground' by: Nickelback. **favorite group** I sit up and instead of turning my radio off in the middle of the song, I let it play.

"While I better pack up my clothes, again, since my grandma made me unpack last month, fully anyway!" I say, while sighing to myself and turning my radio down so my grandma or Uncle Rob can hear it, only me.

I stand up and walk over to the closet and get my bags out and bring them over to my dresser. I pull out my typical outfit of blue jeans, a black tank top, black sweater with blue trim, and blue jean baseball style hat. I than packed the rest of my clothes up, thinking 'I hate this…last month, Christian asked Athena if she would be his girlfriend and only because my grandma brought me here!' I cursed my rotten luck, once the bags were packed, I turned off my radio, which was now playing 'S.E.X' by. Nickelback and head to the bathroom to change.

**~At Anime High School~**

I walked up to the my new school and just looked up at it from the entrance, from what I could see there were 6 buildings. I guessed one of them was the administration building, one was the dorms and one was the cafeteria. "So that means, the other three buildings are used for classes."

"You got that right." a girl with purplish-black hair in a ponytail said walking over to Brianna, "hey, I'm Kai, you new here?"

"yeah, names Brianna." I said back, "my grandma made me come here, I'd most liking be starting the year off in America with my friends…anyway, I better head to the administration building, see you around."

* * *

**hehe, love ya'll...and sorry, i didn't have Brianna accept the girlfriend offer don't kill me...*hides behind cute, evil, or cruel guys* also i had on my page a poll asking who you guys thought should be Brianna's roommates at Anime High and here's the results for the people who didn't get to vote.**

**Kagome(Inuyasha) and Haruhi(Ouran Host Club) got 4 votes  
Misa(DeathNote) and Rukia(Bleach) got 2 votes  
Konan(Naruto Shippuden) and Runo(Bakugan Battle Brawlers) got 1 vote  
Alice(Bakugan Battle Brawlers) and Misty(Pokemon) got 1 vote**

**So that means Brianna's roommates are going to be dun dun dun...Kagome from Inuyasha and Haruhi from Ouran Host Club. **

**I'd really love it if you guys check out the poll i have on my page right now, so i can see what story i should put up next. *note: one of the stories i'm rewriting and the others i'm starting now* now, take it away Pein...**

**Pein: fine, press that review button and save Deidara, Bankotsu, Tamaki, Ichigo and myself from being tied up in Brianna's closet for a week.**

**Me: thank you and have a nice day!!! *holding ropes***


	11. Brianna, Welcome to Anime High

**hello, i'm really REALLY sorry about this being a late update of this story!!! I've had it done for about 2 months now, i just kept forgetting to put it up! Don't kill me, people! I told you all that i have to be reminded to update a my stories, i have terrible memory for updating on time. **

**i own nothing but Brianna and the idea of the school, if you want to know what the school looks like just message me and i'll show you via email. **

**"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'something else'_**

* * *

**~Administration Building~**

I walked into the admin. Office and sitting at the secretary's desk was woman with very short black. She's looked to be typing stuff into the computer in front of her and doesn't notice me come in, until I walk up to the desk and say, "um…Hello?"

"Huh? Oh, hello there and who would you be?" she asked giving me a sweet smile. "I'm Brianna Takahashi, and my grandma said she got me signed up here." I say watching her go through some files.

"aw, here you are, Brianna." she said, "here's your schedule." she handed me the paper as a short blonde haired boy came in with a black eye "the nurse please" he said.

"Aww, Edward Elric! Starting the new year off like this again?" the woman, I still didn't learn her name yet, said. "Maybe! It's not my fault I'm easily provoked when my height gets involved." the boy, Edward, says while Shizune goes and gets the nurse from her room. I just watch the scene in front of me not saying a word, that is until the woman, comes back with another more elderly lady.

"umm, anything else I can do Brianna?" the secretary asks me. "huh? Oh, yeah…I believe I didn't get your name!" I explained.

She smiles, "oh, yeah! Sorry, you can call me, Shizune and this is nurse Kaede." Shizune says introducing herself and the elderly lady.

"It's very nice to meet you, dear." Kaede says. "nice to meet you too." I reply back nicely.

"um, can we get back with me?" the boy, Edward Elric, if I'm not mistaking said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Kaede sighs, "Edward Elric, you really need to control your temper when people mention your height!" she says and heads back toward the room that her and Shizune came from, "Come on, Edward."

I watch as Edward and Kaede walk into what I'm guessing as the nurse's office to treat that black eye. Once their gone I say bye to Shizune and leave the administration building, heading to the dorms, which was the tallest building on the grounds.

**~Dorms Building~**

I walked into the building and see groups of students talking and sharing their schedules with each other. I glance at my schedule and see that my dorm is on _'Floor 3: 333'_, I look around for stairs or an elevator, only to discover the elevator was only for staff.

"Damn it! That sucks." I say walking the short distance to the stairs from the door.

**~upstairs: Floor 3~**

"well I managed to get myself up here now to find my room." I say walking down a hall that was labeled _'rooms: 321-333'_.

"hm, aww there's the room." I say opening the door.

**~Room 333~**

I walk into the room and notice three beds, one a single and to the left of the door, the other one a bunk bed and it was opposite the single. I also notice a three computers along the window and on a huge desk across from the door. Than the dressers filled the space between the desk and the beds.

"well it looks like three people share a room together." I say setting my bags down on the single bed, "I guess I'm the first one here now, I wonder who I'm room mates are going to be."

About ten minutes after I got in the room and claimed the single bed a girl with long, wavy black hair wearing a school uniform but had her own touches thrown into it walked in. I just sat up on the bed watching her as she set herself on the bottom of the bunk bed, as I think 'well the last person gets the top it looks like'.

* * *

**well that's it, i'm sorry that it's kinda short but i'm working on the next chapter right now!!!! REMEMBER PEOPLE IF I DON'T HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WITH IN A WEEK, SEND ME A MESSAGE TELLING ME TO KICK MY BUTT IN GEAR AND GET IT UP!!!!!**


	12. Roommates: Meeting Kagome and Haruhi

**Yay! I was finally able to update this story again... That makes me very happy :D ok, people who are still with me in reading this story... i know the some parts might be rushed but it's for a good reason, it's cause i wanted to get done with this chapter. The next chapter Deidara comes back in and the rivalry between Deidara and Bankotsu to get Brianna will come into full swing. **

**"talking"  
'thinking or emphasizing something' **

**disclaimer: i do not own the characters, except for Brianna**

* * *

"um, Hello?" I ask the girl, causing her to turn away from the bed and look at me.

"oh, hello!" she said when she saw me, sitting on my bed .

"Who are you?" I asked her before, saying "I'm Brianna Takahashi!"

"oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said smiling, "by the way, you new here?"

"nice to meet you!" I say with a nod, "yep, I'm the new girl… not just to this school but to Japan as well, but did you want the single bed?" I had to make sure it was ok, even though I got to the room first.

"no, thanks for asking… I had the bottom last year and I got used to it!" she said putting what looks like her own little pillow on the bed, just as the door opens again and a girl with boy short brown hair walks in and says, "ok, it looks like I get the top bunk than?" she says/asks looking at me on the single and Kagome on the bottom bunk.

I nod and say, "I'm Brianna Takahashi and this is Kagome Higurashi, who are you?"

"I'm Haruhi Fugioka and before anyone offers their bed, I'm saying now don't the top bunk is just fine with me!" she says tossing alittle pillow up to the top before her and Kagome go to the dressers and unpack their clothes.

"So Brianna, would want to take a tour after I unpack?" Kagome asks.

"Sure, so do classes start tomorrow than?" I asked standing up and sticking my bags under my bed, so their not in the way.

"yep," Haruhi said, "so I take it your new than?"

"yeah, my grandmother kind of made me move here from the US!" I explained, "I don't really know if the reason she said is true even."

"that sucks, but I'm sure you'll like it here!" Haruhi and Kagome said in unison with wide grins on their faces.

Shortly after they unpacked their clothes the three of us went on a school tour, Kagome told me about the shrine. Haruhi told me how the ranking system went; which apparently the teachers decide which classes the students take and it all depends on the students goal, ambition or even powers. Actually I was confused on the powers bit, but Kagome and Haruhi reassured me that the answers come in time.

After exploring half the grounds and seeing the shrine and storage shed, we went to the cafeteria for lunch. Just as we got our food and sat down at an empty table, seven people all walked in all of them have a cocky attitude. The only problem was that the person in middle of the group was the same guy I ran into on my way to McDonalds to meet with Deidara.

'Bankotsu?' I thought staring at the group wondering who they all were with him. Haruhi noticed my sudden attitude switch and looked where I was looking and said "ah, the Band of Seven… trust me and Kagome those guys are bad news."

"why?" I asked looking from Haruhi to Kagome wait for an explanation about them.

Kagome spoke first and said, "ok, the guy in the middle with black hair is Bankotsu, he can be really sweet, but most of the time is a jerk." I thought, 'yeah, I found this out already.' I didn't feel like telling Kagome and Haruhi that I met Bankotsu already, but if he saw and remembered me they would figure it out.

Haruhi went next and said, "the person on the right of him, is Jakotsu… there's something not quite right about him, I mean he's a guy but he looks and dresses like a girl." I looked away from Bankotsu at Jakotsu and saw that Haruhi was right, he was guy who wore girl clothes. "anyway moving on, next to the Jakotsu is Suikotsu, he's another one who don't want to mess with… he can be really nice one minute and really cruel the next."

Kagome said the next to people, "the short guy is Mukotsu and I think he's the cook in the group, cause all of them don't have families so during the summer. They all live together, a lot of people think Mukotsu makes the food for them. I look at the short guy, who was bald but had a bandana wrapped around his head. "the really tall guy is Koukotsu and out of all them, he's dumb and really slow."

Haruhi said the last two people, "well the guy with the laptop is Ginkotsu, and he's the groups computer/mechanic person… he also has tendency to make weapons off campus." I looked at Ginkotsu, he had redish- orange hair and carried a laptop bag on his back. "the finally guy is Renkotsu, he is the pyro artist.. He loves anything with involving fire or bombs." I looked at Renkotsu and noticed that all the members had face paint on, expect Bankotsu.

"oh, yeah… Bankotsu also is the schools chick-magnet," Kagome added, "every girl in the school wants to be his girlfriend." I turned back to Kagome and Haruhi and said, "well every girl but me…"

Kagome and Haruhi looked at me, like I was crazy before Haruhi said, "you don't want to be his girlfriend?"

"nope," I said, deciding to tell them about my previous encounter with Bankotsu, "well you see I meet him on my way to McDonalds this summer, after I first moved here and he seemed to like me but I didn't have anything click of wanting to be with him." I thought, 'besides I see Deidara way hotter than Bankotsu.'

Almost on cue after telling them the story of me and Bankotsu's first meeting, he shows up at the table with the rest of the "Band of Seven" behind him. "Well, what do we have here?" he says sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder, "if it isn't Brianna." I wanted to go and crawl in a hole and just stay their until, Bankotsu found a different girl to be his girlfriend, since he apparently wanted to try his luck with me.

"hello Bankotsu," I said nonchalantly, and pushing his arm off my shoulder, "Kagome… Haruhi, wanna go back to the room now?" I looked over at Kagome and Haruhi both looked like they were jealous of me for how close Bankotsu was, I snapped my fingers in front of them to snap them out of it.

"huh? Oh, yeah let's head back." Kagome said, "come on, Haruhi." I stood up after they did, only for Bankotsu to grab my hand again and smiled at me, which again gave me a shiver down my spine again… not the good shiver either! I pulled away from him and he let me go but he kept smiling at me.

~ heading back the room ~

"well it looks like your Bankotsu's next 'project' girl," Kagome said, after we left the cafeteria and heading back to the room.

"'project' girl?" I said confused by the wording she used. "yeah, 'project' girl… that's what everyone calls the girls that he tries to make his girlfriend." Haruhi answered, "This is his second year at the school, he started in ninth grade now he's in tenth…"

"…since he's come he's tried and succeeded in getting dates with practically every girl in the, now tenth and eleventh grades."

As we walked into the room, Kagome and Haruhi explained to me about what a 'project' girl was and that, unless he really thought the person was hot, that Bankotsu didn't want to date a person in the eighth grade. However, even with this new information about him it still didn't make me fall for him and want to date him. I turned Deidara now because I just met him and wanted to take it one step at a time, but I really do like Deidara want to be his girlfriend.

I sighed, "um… do you guys know about Deidara?" I had to ask and find out what other people know about him or find out if there are any rumors about him.

They both look at me, again like I was crazy, before Haruhi answered "yeah, why do you want to know?"

"oh, I met him a few times this summer and he seems nice and sweet." I say, while thinking 'well he's defiantly sweeter than Bankotsu' I look at them waiting for an answer, when Kagome finally spoke,

"well Deidara's in the ninth grade and he's part of a group that calls themselves 'The Akatsuki', but you met him a few times this summer?"

"yeah, but I haven't meet the members of this group he's apart of yet." I said, just telling the truth, "he really does seem like a sweet and nice guy"

Haruhi and Kagome look at each other, before saying in unison "Brianna, you do know that he's just like Renkotsu… but he's only obsessed with bombs and explosions right?"

* * *

**haha, ok that's it... sorry for leaving ya'll with a cliffy *grabs baseball bat to hit anything that readers throw at me* i promise, this is story has a plan... it's just the plan is coming from the brain of Brianna and that's a scary place to be... so don't kill me! **

**Please Review!**


	13. Class Begins

_Ok, everyone I'm sooooo sorry about this being late... I'm serious I had it done on laptop months ago but because of some family matters and other stories! I never got around to posting it up... but the next chapter might be up at the latest next month, because me and my parents are packing and moving into a house with my sis and her bf! :) So the rest of this month is going to be busy for me, but I figured I'd post this up to give you wonderful readers something to enjoy while you wait! ;) _

_Love ya all, Bri_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Brianna! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi(Hey, I finally remember the name of the Inuyasha creator)!_

* * *

Chapter 13 ~ Class Begins

While it's the first day of school and while I've gotten along quite well with both Kagome and Haruhi, they let me know who the gangs are, even though I'm still going to be hanging out with Deidara when I can. What can I say he's really fun to be around not my fault, anyway.

While we headed down for breakfast, we went over my class schedule: which consisted of English, Algebra, Biology, World History, Drawing/Painting(Art Class), along with working with the other fellow newbie's about what special class I should go in next term.

According to Kagome, the teachers figure out what special class for Physical Education we go into next term, by the following: physical body mass, determination to succeed, and our personality. I still didn't understand what it all meant but Haruhi said "it's to show us what our roles in the future will be."

That whole process is how Kagome got into Shrine Work and Haruhi went with health and fitness. I didn't know what kind of future I had but if the teachers can figure it out from those three things all the power to them.

~ Cafeteria ~

"so The Band of Seven, The Akatsuki and Team Hebi(Snake) are some groups to watch out for.." I started taking a bite from my pancakes, which for a boarding school, were delicious. "… any other groups I should know about?' I asked after swallowing the bite down.

Haruhi shook her head no, but Kagome nodded and said, "yeah, one more.. It's group that's called Team Naraku, it's named after the leader!"

"Team Naraku?" I asked after swallowing down another bite of pancakes.

"oh, them…" Haruhi sighed, "…well it looks like you might just get your chance to see them!" she motioned toward the double doors of the cafeteria, and I looked over seeing a guy with long black hair, like Bankotsu, except it wasn't kept in a neat braid down his back and wearing a purple kimono. I raised my eyebrow at his appearance just as a girl, who had black hair too, but she wore a white and pinkish-purple stripped kimono.

"the guy who first came in is Naraku," Kagome explained in a whispered voice, "while the girl who followed that's Kagura!" Just as soon as Kagome finished explaining who the two people in the doorway were, two more joined them.

"who are they?" I asked pointing over at them.

Haruhi and Kagome looked over and Kagome sighed, "the younger boy is a friend of mine's little brother, his name is Kohaku… while the young girl her name is Kanna!"

"wait, your friends younger brother?" I asked confused looking at Kagome with the _'don't lie to me'_ look on my face.

"yeah, her brother… Naraku promised him that he would help him with his training, but he's actually just having him in the group because my friend, Sango, denied him a date!" Kagome explained, letting me know she wasn't lying about it.

"Why would Naraku lie to him though?" I glanced over at the group as they made their way over to get some breakfast.

"…because that's the way his mind works!" I got answered by a new voice and looked behind Kagome to see a girl with long black hair, pulled into a ponytail, wearing a pink and white top and a long green skirt.

"hmm, oh.. Brianna, this is my friend and Kohaku's sister, Sango! Sango, this is one of my room mates this year, Brianna!" Kagome said introducing us.

"nice to meet to you, Sango!" I say smiling. "same to you, Brianna!" she said smiling back as a guy with short black hair pulled into an even shorter ponytail walked up to the table.

"hey Kagome! Hey Sango!" he said

"hey Miroku! Hey Shippo!" Kagome and Sango said in unison, which confused me cause I only saw one person sitting at the end of the table… until…

"Hey Kagome! Hey Sango!" I looked over to the newest voice and saw a little kid with reddish-orange hair and what looked like a foxes tail coming out from behind him on who, I believe, was Miroku's shoulder.

"who's this?" Miroku asked snapping me out of any thoughts I was starting to get about this school so far.

"oh, I'm Brianna Takahashi! I just was transferred over here during the summer from America!" I said introducing myself since Kagome, Sango and Haruhi forgot too… wait, where's Haruhi? I looked where she was only for the seat to be empty.

"where did Haruhi go?" I thought out loud, instead of to myself. Kagome looked where Haruhi was sitting and answered my thought, "she must of went to meet up with her friends before class starts!"

"speaking of class starting," Miroku said turning around from looking at the clock on the wall behind, "it's almost time for class to start now… Brianna, what's your first class?" he asked turning his attention toward me.

I glanced at the schedule, and sighed "World History." I said as my head slammed on to the table, World History… or even any history class for that matter was not my strong suit. In fact, when I graduated seventh grade… last year… I just managed to get my history grade to a _C+_!

"I take it you don't like History!" Sango explained as Kagome was getting her backpack over one shoulder.

"Sango, let's just say 'don't like History' is putting it mildly!" I stated, before continuing "I loathe it at my old school, I just barely passed it by the end of the year and that's only A) because the teacher felt sorry for me or B) I actually did good job on my History Final Test… but I think it's option A."

"yikes," Kagome finally said, "well if you want I could help you out with it!"

"yeah, Kagome is smarter then the rest of our group when it comes to History!" Miroku explained, "she's the only one actually who get's above a _C_!"

Kagome grinned from ear to ear before saying, "well, the highest grade I've gotten from it would have to be a _B+_."

"Thanks! I could really use the help!" I said, while finally standing up from my seat and grabbing my shoulder bag. "So who's the teacher in charge of History here anyway?" I asked after throwing my trash in the garbage and walking out with Miroku, Sango and Kagome.

~ Deidara's P.O.V ~

'Damn it, Tobi! I'm going to kill you!' I thought well running for the classrooms, 'the little jerk: 1) keeps me up until 2 in the morning playing a video game and 2) he doesn't keep to his promise and wake me up for breakfast! That little bastard is going down!'

I ran as fast as I could, before finally glancing at the piece of paper in my hands, "Seriously, my first class is Geometry?" I growled out while shoving the paper into my pocket and taking a sharp left turn toward the building that stood a couple yards away from the cafeteria.

However, I was so frustrated about having a math class first thing in the morning that I failed to notice some other people were walking toward _Building 1 _too… until

BUMP

I fell backwards onto the ground, glancing up at the person I bumped into took me by slight surprise… which it probably shouldn't have!

"Brianna…" I almost screamed, grinning from ear to ear.

"huh?" she looked up and say me, I notice a slight smile form on her lips, "Hey Deidara!"

"sorry about that…" I quickly stood up, and from the shocked expression on her face she wasn't expecting me to stand so quickly. "here let me up you!" I offered my hand, thankfully it was gloved and she took it before I pulled her up and to her feet.

"I take it your heading in?" she guessed looking at me with her dark chocolate brown eyes.

"yeah, got Geometry right now… you?" I mumbled, still loud enough for her to hear.

"World History." she murmured so softly that I almost didn't hear it.

"cool, want to meet up for a little afterward…" I said trying to hide the disappointment in my voice… ok, I knew even if she had a math class we wouldn't be in the same class, since eighth grade classes are a floor below the ninth graders.

"Brianna! Come on!"

I looked over and saw that she was with the half- demon: Inuyasha's friends.

"yeah, we should meet up after…" she said, before turning and headed toward the small group of people standing by the door. I soon walked up the steps and into the building, just in time to notice one of them show Brianna the direction her class was in and them go up the steps to the second floor.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

I walked into the _Eighth Grade World History_ class, just as the bell rang, 'whoa, that was close' I thought, while looking around and seeing the class staring at me. "Umm?"

* * *

I wonder what Brianna's first(official) day at Anime High Boarding School is going to be like?

also The next chapter will feature a little more of Deidara/Brianna/Bankotsu moments and who knows maybe someone will give Brianna a nickname ;) Also I might always put Haruhi into chapters, even though she's Kagome and Brianna's room mate, but my partner in criminal: **Arrancar Satu**, who is writing the other side of this one, will be involving Haruhi and the rest of Ouran Host Club characters(and Fullmetal Alchemist characters)!


	14. Story Notice

_I am so sorry about not updating this thing… -grins sheepishly at any readers that are left and waiting for the next chapter- ..but I haven't really been feeling this story. Plus I have plans on rewriting it and making things a little bit better. So please bare with me. At the moment I have multiple other fics that I need to work on and I keep getting ideas for new ones… for example __some of my other fics are:_

_**Camping Trip Gone Bad**- a Naruto/Akatsuki caught in the real life fic_

_**Team Plasma Returns**- a Pokemon fic that takes place after the events of Pokemon Black(and White)_

_**Life as a Female Orton**- a WWE Wrestling fic that features The Legacy(Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase)_

_I just started fics:_

_**Muppet Treasure Island**- it's a fic that takes place from start to finish of Muppet Treasure Island, but the main protagonist isn't going to be Jim Hawkins, I'm going to make Jim become a girl._

_**Treasure Planet**- it's a fic that takes place from start to finish of Treasure Planet, but unlike Muppet Treasure Island I'm adding in a female character_

_**I'm The Daughter of Who?**- a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fic that takes place after The Last Olympian and before Heroes of Olympus and Son of Neptune_

_**Ouran High School Host Club**- no title yet for the story_

_**Wizard101**- no title yet for the story_

_So I'm kind of swamped with things right now_


End file.
